whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Scientology Fair Game
=Fair Game= 1 2 3 "Fair Game. May be deprived of property or injured by any means by any Scientologist without any discipline of the Scientologist. May be tricked, sued or lied to or destroyed." L. Ron Hubbard "The purpose of the suit is to harass and discourage rather than to win. The law can be used very easily to harass, and enough harassment on somebody who is simply on the thin edge anyway ... will generally be sufficient to cause his professional decease. If possible, of course, ruin him utterly." L. Ron Hubbard "At the complete opposite of the US Bill of Rights, the current Scientology management feels that they are above policy, can waive it at their whim and that unusual and cruel punishment is the ideal way to maintain their dominion on a dwindling church. By maintaining people in a state of terror and shock, people will be jolted out of any frame of mind to oppose their desire and do any questioning or seek to defend their own rights." Pierre Ethier "For a period of time after the FBI raid I was placed as the local staff member in charge of the special PR project ordered by Mary Sue Hubbard, where every seized document was reviewed, all potentially damaging information analyzed and arguments to counter the damaging information were developed. My conclusion as the documents were reviewed was that there was no way to counter the dreadful and damaging information available in those documents (which included data about the extensive attacks on Paulette Cooper and others)." Ginger Ross Breggin "They would go around to the newsstands and buy up the newspapers and burn them if there were any articles against Scientology in them so that we would not see them". David Ray "Just be careful of the nice guy that's smiling on the outside, extending his hand with good public relations, because you'll find out in the long run, when your own personal life is exposed some way to that individual – and they have ways of finding out those things - you will find out that it will be used against you." The Clearwater Commission * Operation Freakout * Operation Normandy * Operation Oscar * Operation Shake and Bake * Project Owl 2 A-F * Allard, Gene 1 * Armstrong, Gerald 1 2 3 4 * Aznaran, Vicki 1 * Behar, Richard 1 * Berry, Graham E. 1 2 3 4 5 * Breggin, Ginger Ross 1 * Brockman, Ina :Ina was a TV reporter from Germany, searching for German Scientologists who had gone missing in the U.S. Travelling on a public road in "Happy Valley", she and her coworker Peter Reichelt were ambushed by five armed men under the direction of Scientology Vice-chief Ken Hoden. "You are Germans. You are all under arrest," he screamed at them. * Bunker, Mark 1 * Burden, Tonja :Tonja Burden wanted to leave Scientology. At the age of 19 or 20, she was harassed, spied on and betrayed by the Scientology organization. 1 2 :"Her auditing information was sent in to — it was sent here — or to Las Vegas from the Guardian's Office here in Clearwater, confidential auditing information that she had given. It was accompanied with an order to the Public Relations person in Las Vegas to take to the Review Journal, which is a newspaper, in an attempt to discredit her to show that she was this bad person, supposedly, based on this information." Janie Peterson * Cazares, Gabriel 1 * Christman, Tory (Magoo) 1 2 * Christofferson, Julie (married name Titchbourne) 1 2 * Cipriano, Robert J. 1 * Clark, John Gordon 1 * Cooper, Paulette :Paulette wrote the earliest exposé of Scientology, The Scandal of Scientology (a relatively mild account, since she did not have access to many of the sources quoted in later books). In response, Scientology launched Operation Freakout, a deliberate campaign to frame her with the FBI for bomb threats, destroy her reputation and career, and drive her to suicide. 2 3 4 5 * Corydon, Bent 1 * Dagnell, Birgitta (married name Harrington) :Birgitta, a long-serving Scientologist, was one of only four survivors of a CMO mission to the GO of Sweden. "She was forced to appear on night-long ethics hearings at the "FOLO" in Copenhagen. She became ill, returned to Malmö and moved to the hospital for three days. Missionaires from the Sea Org were sent to their home, demanding her to return to the FOLO. Birgitta refused. When her husband was pressured to separate from her, she finally gave in and went back to the FOLO on December 18th. She had hearings during the nights, was constantly guarded and all her possession was confiscated." * Dead agenting means spreading scurrilous material about a person or organisation if the group attacks Scientology. The intention is to make others despise that person or group. Material used in dead agenting may be true of false, sometimes private investigators are hired to dig up scandal about a person but other times material is simply made up, see Scientology's "Dead Agent" doctrine (v. 20070421). As one might suspect Anonymous has been targeted, see Church of Scientology falsely accuses internet group 'Anonymous' of 2007 school shooting for just one example. Dead Agent means to spread malicious lies and rumors about Scientology critics or organization, in an attempt to so thoroughly discredit them that everyone concerned will be disgusted with them, and not listen to the information they have to give about the cult. http://www.xenu-directory.net/practices/deadagent1.html * Diamond, Francis G. 1 * Duignan, John 1 * Eltringham, Hana (married name Whitfield) 1 * Erlich, Dennis 1 2 * Ethier, Pierre :Pierre Ethier was a Class XII auditor, very well-known and respected among European Scientology clients. He spent 20 years in Scientology, finally leaving it not with a sense of achievement and fulfilment, but of disappointment and disillusion. "The last several months I was in the Sea.Org. I was submitted to harassment and unusual punishments." * Flynn, Michael :Michael Flynn was a lawyer who represented several ex-Scientologists who were being harassed and threatened by the Scientology organization. He, in turn, was multiply sued, libelled and attacked by Scientology. "There was also a program to get Michael Flynn disbarred. I can't remember if it was the same program as the — what was called the Oscar Program or not, but I can remember — I didn't read all the steps on it, but there was steps on there to get him disbarred. There was also a step to send letters to former colleagues of his about how horrible he was, that he had this bizarre background that maybe they weren't aware of." Janie Peterson 2 3 4 5 Face Ripping face-rip = when a senior removes the skin from your face through yelling alone 1 Face ripping, from the experience of ex-Scientologists, is an institutionalized form of abuse in the Scientology organization. "There was a woman who was probably about sixty-five years old, she was a NOTS auditor, she was there for training ... she was sitting there; she was trembling; she had tears in her eyes. The Cramming Officer ... was pounding the table. She said, "But" -she was stuttering. She said, "But I thought -- but I thought." He said, "Don't think." He said, "That's your problem, you think." He pounded the table at least six times while he was screaming at the top of his lungs, "Don't think." Lori Taverna G-L * Gardini, Maria Pia 1 * Geary, Robert and Dodie :Robert and Dodie were manipulated, threatened and in Dodie's case, kidnapped and ill-treated, all by Scientology under the guise of improving their lives. 1 * Graham, David 1 * Griffiths, Elsie :Elsie Griffiths was a successful franchise/mission holder who was forced by the Sea Org to give up all her franchise assets and influence with the local Scientology community. "Elsie Griffiths's feeling her life was in danger, fled to her brother's place and left no word or trace." 1 * Hartwell, Ernie (and wife) :Mr. and Mrs. Hartwell were harassed and blackmailed by Scientology. The Clearwater Commission 2 * Headley, Marc 1 * Heidal-Lund, Andreas 1 * Henson, Keith 1 * Hill, Casey 1 * Howell, Yolanda : Yolanda, a member of the Sea Org, was appalled at the treatment of her children, and overworked into illness, so she wanted to leave. She was threatened and harassed for years, and not allowed to see her children (despite having legal custody). "I was physically grabbed and forced by the Ethics Officer, the minute I walked through the door, into an inner office, where the Deputy Executive Director (David West) acted as a "mediator" while my ex-husband threatened me physically with a raised chair to "cave my head in." I was still physically and mentally exhausted, and this next situation threw me into total shock. As I said, my ex-husband and I had been on good terms, and suddenly was threatening to kill me in front of witnesses!" 1 2 3 * Kisser, Cynthia 1 * Klemesrud, Tom 1 2 * Lerma, Arnaldo 1 * Lemmer, Kathy :Kathy was married to Chuck Lemmer (q.v.). "They got her locked up physically as well as mentally out there in their little stalag." 1 * Levett, Lorna :Lorna Levett was a successful franchise or mission holder, who left Scientology when the missions were forcibly absorbed and destroyed by the Scientology organization. "Jenson was supposed to join the gun club where I was taking training and arrange an accident." 1 2 [3 * Loois, John :John Loois (~1960) was a franchise holder in Perth (West Australia). In his absence, "the Perth H.C.O. officer walked into his franchise and tried to take it over. His loyal staff refused without his presence. They were more loyal to him than Scientology. In 1966 he was ousted and declared a S.P. and his franchise, was closed." 1 * Lopez, Raul 1 2 Government of the United States The Church of Scientology infiltrated and burglarised a number of government departments during Operation Snow White 1 2 3 4 5 (II, 3) 6 7 8 (V, C) 9 10 The IRS specifically was manipulated by the Church of Scientology in order to gain tax-exempt status 1 2 3 4 5 (III, 4) (Part Two, XVI) 5 :MRS. GARVEY: Why -- what was your justification for your burglarizing and stealing of files? :MR. DARDANO: I thought Scientology was going to save the planet and free the world and we were right and everyone else was wrong. :The Clearwater Commission M-R * McLean, Eric and Nan, John, Bruce and Dawn :The McLean family were devoted Scientologists who became concerned about the way the organization was run. They left "and things immediately began to happen. ... Neighbors began getting phone calls from unidentified persons charging members of the family with everything from embezzlement to sexual immorality." Toronto Globe and Mail 2 * McKee, F. Brown :Brown McKee spent 25 years of his life in Scientology. He was a mission holder in Connecticut and a highly accomplished auditor. 1 He was declared a "Suppressive Person" (excommunicated from all Scientologists) because he objected to abuses within the organization. 2 3 4 5 * McLean, Nan 1 2 * Mayo, David 1 2 3 4 5 6 * Miscavige, Jenna (married name Hill) 1 2 * Pace, Rosie :MR. BERFIELD: In this thirteen odd years, something had been installed in you — or instilled in you that if you left, you would be forcibly returned? :MS. PACE: I believed that. :The Clearwater Commission * Padgett, Tom 1 2 * Panoussis, Zenon 1 * Perez-Morales, Naxielly Sofia :"A young Mexican woman came to town thinking she would receive free classes if she joined Church of Scientology staff. But last month she told police a tale of deception, overwork and verbal abuse after fleeing a Scientology security guard who threatened to kill her for breaking her "billion year contract."" A similar case? 2 * Prince, Jesse 1 2 3 4 5 6 * Reichelt, Peter :Peter was a TV reporter from Germany, searching for German Scientologists who had gone missing in the U.S. Travelling on a public road in "Happy Valley", he and his coworker Ina Brockmann were ambushed by five armed men under the direction of Scientology Vice-chief Ken Hoden. "You are Germans. You are all under arrest," he screamed at them. * Richey, Judge :Judge Richey was personally attacked by the Guardian's Office defendants charged with inflitrating the U.S. Government (q.v.). 1 * Robinson, Kenneth 1 Mission holders Missions or franchises were established to disseminate Scientology in different areas. Many of them were very successful, bringing millions of dollars and thousands of members into the organization. In 1982, all mission holders were called to a compulsory conference. :"The announced conference purpose was to make the Mission Holders unquestioningly compliant. Miscavige This appears to be David Miscavige as Jenna is a woman. personally declared at least one Mission Holder a suppressive person, attached hereto as Exhibit 25, and said criminal charges were filed against him. This constituted the practice of "Fair Game." The conference resulted in massive intimidation and belittling of Mission Holders." Affidavit RPF :"The RPF was at — in the stairwells, the floors, at the very end, not on the upper floors because all the public was on the upper floors, but on the bottom floors at the very far end. It's like a closet cubicle that ten to fifteen people were stacked up on each other. It smelled; it's like a sweatbox; it looked like a small concentration camp." The Clearwater Commission S-Z * van Shaick, Lavenda :Lavenda joined Scientology at age 16 and spent 9 years in the organization; she was on staff from the age of 21. She became disillusioned with Scientology due to its deceptive practices, misuse of PC folders (member confessions) and destruction of family relationships (including the suicides of Quentin Hubbard (q.v.) and her brother-in-law). Once she left, Scientology launched "Operation Shake and Bake": "I've had my house bugged, my telephone bugged ... my PC folders were sent to the press, plus all the information in my PC folders was sent as public knowledge for anyone to have access to." The Clearwater Commission 2 3 * Singer, Margaret 1 * Spaink, Karin 1 * Stewart, Jennifer 1 * Sunday Times, the :The Sunday Times newspaper in the U.K. serialized Russell Miller's exposé of L. Ron Hubbard, Bare-Faced Messiah. Scientology representatives "fair game"d the newspaper, including shooting at its photographer and reporter. * Swearinger, Bill 1 * Tabayoyon, André 1 2 * Taverna, Lori :Lori Taverna was a Scientologist for 17 years, most of those on staff as an auditor and training supervisor. She was duped, terrorized and ridiculed while she struggled to make sense out of Scientology. 1 2 * Touretzky, David S. 1 * Vosper, Cyril :"... Mr Vosper, who now lives in Melbourne, said that at various times he has been under long-term surveillance — his movements apparently filmed and photographed — by people making no attempt to hide their interest in him. "They want you to know you are being watched, that itself is intimidating," he said. Rumors about him were widely circulated to friends and associates, together with material he said would have been found in his personal "auditing" files. Mr Vosper and "Simon" were given letters by the church branding them as "suppressive persons" and "degraded beings", and are subject to the vicious Hubbard "fair game" policy which has been central to legal action in the United States. ..." 1 * Wachter, Kristi 1 * Walters, Edward :Edward Walters was a Case Supervisor and Class VIII Auditor. He left Scientology after 9 years. The Scientology organization harassed, isolated and spied on him. 1 2 3 * Weber, Gary 1 * Wollersheim, Lawrence 1 2 * Woodcraft, Astra 1 2 See also *List of victims of Scientology *Personal experience and Fair game External links *Fair Game:Scientology's written HCO Policy starting 8/Oct/67 *The Fair Game policy, the true spirit of Scientology *Looking over my shoulder, The Inside Account of the Story That Almost Killed Me *Scientology's Harassment of UK Citizens, and their response Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki